criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Grave New World
A Grave New World (Case #8) is the eighth fanmade case and is the third one in the Fairfield district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background Nearing the ending of the case before, the team received a call from a man named Joey Richardson who was trying to kill the notorious serial killer known as the Opera Phantom to meet him at the local cemetery, as he had found and captured the Opera Phantom. Everett and the player immediately sped to the cemetery, only to find Joey hung on a noose in an indoor cemetery room above a sack which was presumed to have held the serial killer. They were later able to reveal the killer as a psychologist going by the name of Mitchell Swanson. As the team apprehended Mitchell Swanson, he held a gun and told them to stay back. Reena and the player agreed to Mitchell's threat, but in return he would unmask his motive, to which the deal with the devil was made. He had said that he was a greedy doctor, and he was also gambled to attempt to earn more, to which he had a secret trick to winning. He then found out one thing: if he hired someone to kill others, he could cause a dear member of the victim to be traumatized, and since Mitchell was the only psychologist in town, he would earn even more money through their therapy. He hired Joey Richardson to be an assassin and Joey would take a stab in the dark to mimic the Opera Phantom. However, one day, another gambler caught Mitchell cheating and Mitchell lost a hefty sum of money, up to the point where he was almost in bankruptcy. He did all he could to gain money, although it failed. He soon learned that the gambler who ratted Mitchell out was Joey Richardson, causing Mitchell to burn in a flame of rage. He did make one final attempt to make money, by claiming Joey had a brain disease. However, the victim was too smart for these tricks. Mitchell later geolocated Joey's coordinates and looked for a plausible weapon. As this was happening, Joey texted Everett that he had caught the Opera Phantom, as he knew this would get the PD's attention. Unfortunately for Joey, Mitchell found a rope and hung Joey on a noose, and did the dirty deed slowly and painfully, as he wanted to see Joey suffer as Mitchell once did, who then proceeded to go into the victim's bank account application on his phone and withdraw all the money, as now Mitchell was almost as rich as he was before he was caught. Mitchell now dropped the gun, and said that they could handcuff him and that he would evade his just desserts as he was rich enough to pay some bail. Reena and the player agreed that Mitchell was a vile monster and shipped him off to trial. Judge Montgomery then proceeded to ask which game was better for earning money, roulette or craps, only for Mitchell to reply that he wanted to sentenced. Mitchell then paid the money, only for the Judge to say that the money was not enough and he was sentenced to 40 years in jail. After the hours of Mitchell's incarceration, the team found out that the Opera Phantom had a hatred of gypsies, and those were his only victims. The team was astounded by this fact and were confused, since the victim did not seem to be a gypsy. Considering that they had just put the Opera Phantom behing bars, Mitchell may have either changed his victims, or Mitchell was just pretending to be the Opera Phantom. Reena and the player agreed that something was off, up until they received a phone call. The phone call came from a certain Gwendolyn Winters, a researcher on the Opera Phantom who had asked that she wanted to know who the urban legend was, telling her location. The team immediately went to go talk to Gwendolyn, and once they got there, Gwendolyn was nowhere to be found. Victim *'Joey Richardson' (Found hanging on a noose in a local cemetery) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Mitchell Swanson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses dental floss *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect is a Capricorn Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a cross pin Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses dental floss *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect is a Capricorn Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a cross pin Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses dental floss *The suspect drinks whiskey Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a cross pin Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses dental floss *The suspect is a Capricorn Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a cross pin Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses dental floss *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect is a Capricorn Killer's Profile *The killer uses dental floss. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer is a Capricorn. *The killer's blood type is A+. *The killer wears a cross pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cemetery Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Napkins, Phone, Broken Badge; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon confirmed: Rope; Attribute: Killer uses dental floss) *Examine Pile of Napkins. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Plaza Card; New Crime Scene: Mallington Plaza) *Examine Phone (Result: Opened Phone) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Mitchell Swanson) *Talk to Mitchell Swanson about being in contact with the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Cemetery Badge) *Analyze Cemetery Badge. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Sunil Higgins) *See what Sunil has to say about the victim being killed in the room under his supervision. (Prerequisite: Cemetery Badge analyzed) *Investigate Mallington Plaza. (Clues: Trash Bag, Torn Card; Prerequisite: Plaza Card unraveled) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Victim's Megaphone) *Examine Victim's Megaphone. (Result: Unkown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer drinks whiskey) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Opera Card; New Suspect: Samuel Carpenter) *Talk to Samuel Carpenter about his death threats towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Opera Card restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Augusto's Patiserrie. (Clues: Torn Paper, Kraft Envelope; Available at start) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Town Expulsion Notice; New Suspect: Shawna Pond) *Talk to Shawna Pond. (Prerequisite: Town Expulsion Notice restored) *Examine Kraft Envelope. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Matt Crawford) *Question Matt Crawford on helping Joey go on the hunt for the Opera Phantom. (New Crime Scene: Prerequisite: Numbers analyzed) *Investigate Grove of Trees. (Clues: Potato Sack, Crystal Ball; Prerequisite: Talk to Matt) *Examine Potato Sack. (Result: Horoscope) *Examine Horoscope. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer is a Capricorn) *Examine Crystal Ball. (Result: Threatening Message) *Talk to Samuel about the crystal ball's message. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message revealed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See what Matt wants to tell you. (Available at start) *Investigate Outdoor Tables. (Clues: Ripped Photo, Broken Object; Available at start) *Examine Ripped Photo. (Result: Photo of Bribery) *Question Shawna Pond about being bribed by Sunil Higgins. (Prerequisite: Photo of Bribery restored) *Question Sunil Higgins about bribing Shawna Pond. (Prerequisite: Photo of Bribery restored) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Doctor's Notice) *Talk to Mitchell about the victim's brain disease. (Prerequisite: Doctor's Notice restored) *Investigate Altar. (Clues: Bloody Napkin, Coffiin; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Analyze Coffin. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a cross pin) *Examine Bloody Napkin (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer's blood type is A+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Opera of The Phantom: Act III. (No stars) The Opera of the Phantom: Act III *Check up on Shawna Pond. (Available after unlocking The Opera of the Phantom) *Investigate Cemetery Room. (Clues: Broken Pendant) *Examine Broken Pendant. (Result: Heart Pendant) *Give the heart pendant to Shawna Pond. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See why Samuel Carpenter wants to see you. (Available after unlocking The Opera of the Phantom) *Investigate Mallington Plaza. (Clues: Stained Script) *Examine Stained Script. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00) *Explain what happened to the script to Samuel Carpenter. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Augusto's Patisserie. (Clues: Shredded Paper; Available after unlocking The Opera of the Phantom) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Death Threat) *Question Matt Crawford about being sent a death threat. (Reward: Ripped Flannel Sweater) *Talk to Sunil about sending Matt a death threat. (Prerequisite: Talk to Matt) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Campbell City